Immoral Temptations
by BotulismFreak
Summary: It's after the Great War, and Kyuzo is job hunting. He gets a job as a bodyguard at Ayamaro's palace...but not for the merchant. No. Instead he must guard Ukyo's intended bride...who turns out to be someone he thought dead. Contains: SMUT, VIOLENCE, RAPE


**Sadly, I do not own Samurai 7, nor anything affiliated with it. However, I do own the character, Drea. If I did own Samurai 7, Kyuzo would be real, and I would rape him. So maybe it's a good thing I don't own it. Oh well! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Immoral Temptation<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><em>They were surrounded by samurai. Not machines, but actual living, human warriors. He looked over at his comrade, silently searching for her reaction. She casually flipped her long chestnut hair, gripping the hilt of her hidden sword. He nodded, and prepared for attack-<em>

"…and why do you think you're qualified for this position?"

The young man snapped back to reality, focusing on the ugly, heavyset man in front of him. His giant fish lips frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question please?" the man replied in a deep bass.

"Why do you think you are qualified to be a magistrate's body guard?" the obese man sighed lazily, fanning himself. The silk fan matched his robes perfectly.

"I am a samurai. I fought in the Great War."

"Elaborate, Kyuzo-san," the man snapped, frustrated with the warrior's laconic responses. Kyuzo mentally kicked himself. He couldn't get away with simple answers in a job interview. He should've known better.

"I can speak several languages, follow targets discreetly, am educated, and have knowledge of several cultures." He replied, staring down his opponent. If all else failed, use intimidation. It always worked.

"I see." The magistrate clicked his fan closed, leaning closer to the samurai. "Would this include knowledge of a certain…warrior country?" His face changed, taking on the demeanor of a brothel owner. Kyuzo suppressed his sneer of disgust. Why couldn't the damn man come out and say it? The Slades were honorable warriors, even more so than most of the men he fought with in battle. The fact that they were women did not deserve such scorn from anyone. Especially a merchant. Merchants had gone out of their way to hire Slade Warriors during the Great War. It was the main reason they'd won the stupid thing.

"Do not keep me waiting Kyuzo-san. I have many matters to attend to!" The pudgy man's lips sagged into another frown.

"I am fluent in Slan. I know much about Slade customs and traditions."

"Really now…that's…interesting." The bigger man pointed at Kyuzo with his closed fan. "And how did you come across such knowledge?"

"I fought alongside many Slade Warriors during the War. One was on my team." Kyuzo glared defiantly at the overweight cretin. Why was this any of his business?

"So, I'm assuming you would be able to converse with, protect, and attend to a Slade woman?" The slug smirked.

"Yes." Kyuzo bit out. Protection? No Slade woman would accept protection from a man. They saw it their duty to defend their country, training as warriors and politicians while the men stayed at home to tend their children. It had been extremely hard as a man to earn their respect as an equal on the battle field. Kyuzo mentally shuddered, fearing he knew where this conversation was headed.

"Excellent. You're hired. Kyuzo-dono, you shall be the bodyguard of my son's intended bride. She's a Slade woman, so your skills are imperative." He flicked open his fan, waving it in front of his face. "Your pay is 1,000 oolongs every week, plus room and board. Hyogo-san!" The rice paper screen to his right slid open, revealing a man in a pale yellow trench coat with matching tinted glasses. His long dark hair was tightly pulled back, making his facial features sharp.

"Yes, Ayamaro-sama?"

"This is the Slade's new guard. Show Kyuzo-dono to his new quarters." Kyuzo raised a brow at this. Not only was the sudden change in honorifics confusing, but new guard? What had the warrior woman done to her previous one? Judging by the hefty salary, it must have been horrific. Shoving the foreboding thought aside, he bowed to Ayamaro, and then slid out the chamber's side door after Hyogo.

Kyuzo waited while Hyogo gently shut the screen door, feeling a battle on the horizon. Judging by the set of the other samurai's shoulders, he was going to draw his blade as soon as he finished closing the door. Sure enough, as soon as the door hit home, Hyogo whirled around, his unsheathing his blade. Acting on pure reflex, Kyuzo met Hyogo's sword with his own, catching it with a cross block with his twin blades. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he twisted a sword, sending Hyogo's flying out of his grip. He backed the man into the wall, pressing the flat of one blade against his neck.

"Don't try that again." Kyuzo growled, his crimson eyes flaring. The other man glowered back, a sneer of contempt distorting his purple lips. Kyuzo pressed the edge of his blade into Hyogo's neck for emphasis, drawing a thin line of blood. He hissed in pain, shrinking back. Satisfied that his threat was taken seriously Kyuzo backed off, making sure Hyogo sheathed his sword before sliding his into their sheath on his back. Looks like he was still _amazing_ at making friends. So much for a cushy bodyguard job. Now he was going to have to watch his ass twenty-four seven.

Scowling, Kyuzo followed Hyogo through the maze of hallways until they reached a secluded courtyard. Unlike the other yards they'd passed through, this one wasn't bustling with servants and nobles. Instead it was amazingly peaceful, with a large zen rock garden, pond, and grassy area. A low, spacious house sat on the far side, its screen walls open for the cool breeze wafting through the yard. In the center sat a woman, her back turned to the door. Hn. Maybe she wasn't a Slade Warrior after all. A true warrior would never let themselves be so exposed.

"Well? Are you going to introduce yourself to your charge or what?" Hyogo huffed, gesturing toward the woman. Sighing, Kyuzo crossed the courtyard, the wind whispering through his blonde locks, bringing with it a sense of relief…and blood lust? He paused halfway up the porch steps, unsheathing a blade with his right hand while leaning against the wall next to the open screen. Cautiously, he entered the house, a feeling of intense wariness washing over him. Pulling out his other sword, he surveyed his surroundings. Nothing seemed amiss. The woman still sat at the low tea table, her back to the door. He winced as his boot crunched loudly on the tatami mats. Still, she didn't move. Kyuzo stopped dead, eyes widening in shock. The woman at the table wasn't breathing.

A twinge of warning flashed through his mind. Above! He rolled to his left, scarlet cloak swirling around him as his attacker dropped from the rafters. Mentally cursing, he jumped to his feet, prepared to square off with his foe… and stopped.

His arms went slack, twin swords clattering to the floor as he fell to his knees. She was supposed to be dead, yet there she was. The physical embodiment of a ghost. Standing proud and tall, she brandished twin dragon katana, looking fierce in her Slade leather bodice that hugged her slim waist. Tight, black cloth pants with leather pads gripped her legs, leaving very little to the imagination. Hell, she still even had the same combat boots that laced up to the knee. Her toned arms dropped to her sides, the tribal tattoos writhing as the muscles relaxed and flexed. Kyuzo's eyes followed their abstract design up her arms to where they joined at her neck, moving on to creep up the left side of her face. The chestnut locks he knew so well shifted in the breeze. His eyes refocused on her face, moving across the Amazonian features to fixate on ruby eyes that rivaled his own.

"Drea?" he whispered. "But...how..." The room began to spin, everything blurring together in a mish-mash of color.

"Kyuzo?"

He hit the floor with a thud, the world going black as he heard her cry.

"KYUZO!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, chapter one ladies and gents! Tell me what you think! Sorry, but I couldn't resist making Kyuzo faint. After all, somebody <em><span>did<span>_ come back from the dead. Well, hopefully chapter two will be up soon! Full of sword fights, rape, and most importantly SMUT. Enjoy! XD**


End file.
